Divergent-No war
by A Mysterious User
Summary: How Life in Chicago is if there is no war. FourTris. ALOT of FourTris fluff. Basically them living their perfect life together, training initiates. There will be Truth Or Dare. Everyone is alive, only Al is dead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I pull away from Tobias as I notice Will and Christina staring at me, their jaws gaping, blinking slowly at me.

I blush a little, I remember when I said "A kiss is not something you do in public," Well, I just kissed Tobias in front of every Dauntless member.

"Close your mouths, you wouldn't want to catch flies, would you?"

Tobias raises his eyebrow and scratches the back of his neck, using his Instructor Four voice.

Christina and Will blink again and Christina digs her nails into my shoulder.

She pulls me towards a dark corner. "It hurts. Let me go." I tell her and her hands spring off.

"When did this happen? Why didn't I know? Why didn't you tell me? "Why-"

Christina begins, grinning widely at me while twirling a lock of her hair. I cut her off.

"Well, we got together not long ago...He-We didn't want anyone to know because people would think that my ranking was a result of favouritism..."

"Chris!" A voice calls. Christina's head jerks towards the voice.

It's Will. Will's eyebrows are drawn in and he pushes pass some of the dauntless-born to come towards us.

"Eric is giving his little 'speech' and we are going to choose jobs," He tells us, smiling.

Christina kisses Will on his cheek, and grins evilly, probably thinking of training-or torturing the Initiates.

But then she pouts at Will and gently hits him in his shoulder. "Do not call me CHRIS."

Christina says it in the scariest voice she can muster although I can still see a faint smile curling up her lips.

Will jumps back a little, acting scared, and puts his hands up in defeat.

Christina smiles triumphantly and we all make our way to Eric.

-Page break-

Eric stares blankly at me. I stare back at him, my eyes cold and hard.

It's silent. I can only hear the roar of the chasm. Everybody is quiet for once, I'm surprised.

I thought the Dauntless were loud? Well, they are. I can feel eyes cling to me.

This is all Christina's fault. If she hadn't made goofy faces at me while Eric was making his speech, I would have known what the hell was happening now.

A tall boy with messy brown hair that covers his eyes nudges me. I look at him at the corner of my eye.

"You're supposed to pick a job." He mutters to me through clenched teeth.

I shoot him a grateful glance for a second before looking back at Eric. He picks his nose, and tugs at the ring on his lip.

"I want to train transfers with Four," I say, in the most confident voice I can muster. I tip my head up and look at him.

He scoffs and mutters something about a stiff training initiates. "Pick another job. Initiates only come once a year."

I bite my lower lip. "I want to work in the tattoo parlor and give tattoos." I say, nodding.

Eric rolls his eyes and writes something into a black notepad he has. I can hear vulgarities spouting out of his mouth and he throws a key towards me.

"That's the key to your new apartment. If you didn't know, stiff." He tells me and yawns loudly on purpose.

"I am not a stiff. I am a Dauntless member." I tell him with so much confidence in my voice that i surprise myself.

-Page Break-

Christina decided to train the Dauntless-born and work as a salesgirl in the 'Dauntless wear' store. I grin, she's going to scare the shit out of the initiates.

Will decided to work in the control room with Tobias. I imagine Will surrounded by computers...No I can't.

Uriah will be training the Dauntless-born with Christina. He winks at Christina and mouths the words 'scare their asses off' at her. She presses her mouth into a thin line and nods back at him.

Uriah smiles goofily at her before rushing off to find Marlene.

All the Dauntless disperse around the pit, some going to the departmental stores, many dead-drunk. Will slaps me on my back and we high-five. We're Dauntless!

Christina smiles sheepishly and I remember. She was chatting incessantly when Eric was talking, and I embarrassed myself. I mock-glare at her and she pretends to shrink back.

I feel a smile creeping up my lips and I laugh. This is Dauntless. I'm free. Christina starts laughing too and we do a group hug.

I feel a light tap on my shoulders and turn around. It's Tobias, and I actually see a big grin on his face as he kisses me slowly, running his hands through my hair.

I immediately kiss back. I hear gagging sounds and awkward coughs followed by laughs. Out of the corner of my eye, Christina pretends to vomit before breaking into a fit of laughter with Will.

Tobias breaks away from the kiss and smiles shyly at me. I stare into his dark blue eyes for a moment as everything around me seems to disappear.

"Where did you go to?" I ask him, referring to his absence from the ceremony.

His smile disappears. "This drunkard pitched himself over the ledge." His voice is grim.

I nod. "Are you going to his funeral?"

"I would only go if there was cake."

I smile. Christina clings onto my arm. "Let's go check out our apartments!"

I wave goodbye at Tobias and he waves back, his dark blue eyes twinkling.

With a squeal she can't contain, Christina drags me towards the row of apartments, looking at the numbers labelled on the keys.

"Okay, my apartment is is just next door to yours! Will's is opposite yours! We can have sleepovers!" Christina screams excitedly and Will and I roll our eyes.

"And Four's is just two doors away from me," I finish. She groans. "He'll probably shout at us if we make a little noise."

Will ponders over this. "No, Four is scary, he doesn't even shout. That quiet voice of his is freaky. How do you manage to actually like him, Tris?"

I shrug as I insert the key into the door and open it to see my apartment.

Black walls, black floor. A black carpet in the living room with a black couch and a black flat-screen tv. I walk inside. There are two rooms, one of them with a two twin beds and a small closet. The other has many black punching bags hanging from the ceiling.

I can feel Christina's frown behind me. "This is so simple and boring. We need to spice things up a little!" She wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"I like it simple...I like it this way," I tell her and she rolls her eyes. "But you need some bed sheets, and a blanket, and new clothes!"

Will pokes his head into my apartment. He had checked out his own and judging by the smile on his face, seems satisfied.

"Why not check out your own first, Chris?" He tells her. "Fine, but DO NOT call me Chris," Christina marches out and seconds later, I hear complaints about how boring her apartment is.

I smile. This is Dauntless. This is free.

-Page Break-

"Oh my gosh! Look at the things they sell!" Christina squeals as we enter the biggest furniture store in the pit. Her mouth drops wide open and her eyes travel across the wide array of furniture.

I smile and roll my eyes. Sweeping my gaze around the whole store, I see black, black, black and black furniture everywhere.

Even the saleswomen and men are dressed in black. The women wearing knee-high black boots and the man wearing black open-toed shoes.

I shouldn't be surprised. Dauntless love the color black. I'm starting to love it too.

There is the living room section, the bedroom section, the electronics section and many more. Christina stands at the door of the store, her mouth still agape, staring at everything.

"Hello, what do you both want?" A saleswoman stands in front of us. She says it briskly and nods her head at us. She is dressed smartly and there's a name tag that says 'Chloe'.

I nudge Christina and she comes back to her senses. "Oh hi! Yeah, we were just astounded-I mean, what am I saying, I wanna-WE want to see..." Christina babbles for a moment before turning to me, giving me a questioning look to ask me what we want to buy first.

"We would like to see...maybe the living room section first?" I tell her. She nods at us again, and tells us to follow her. She squeezes herself through the crowd and we hurry to follow her.

Two hours later, Christina, me and Chloe walk to my apartment. They are pushing trolleys full of clothes, bed sheets, cans of food, lots of things. Christina has a huge smile plastered on her face. She bought herself a whole lot of things.

In fact, she even got herself a free delivery as she bought a new sofa, claiming that the one in her apartment was too old and worn out. A bed, a new walk-in closet and so many others I can't even count.

They push the trolleys into my apartment and unload the plastic bags. My living room is soon filled with big, ugly bags. I stretch myself and wave at Chloe as she leaves. Christina still has that goofy grin on her face as she reaches down to help me unpack and sort out my apartment.

Zeke rushes in. "Guys! Truth or dare at my house today, 11pm!" He tells us, his face all sweaty. Without waiting for a reply, he says, "See you there!" And rushes out.

The rest of the afternoon is spent decorating my apartment and Christina's. Tobias comes over at about 3 to help me unpack. When Christina begs Tobias to help her unpack, he simply shook his head and said that he would only help me.

Warmth coursed through me and my body tingled with love and joy. I kiss Tobias, fitting my mouth to his, and almost immediately, he kisses me back.

Christina looks away and I hear her trying to stiffen her giggles. Tobias pulls away from me and asks me if I am going to Zeke's for the Truth or Dare. I nod yes.

I flop down my new bed for a nap and Tobias next to me. I feel Tobias falling asleep as my vision goes blurry, and I get lost in dreams.

Hey :) I read the Divergent Trilogy and I am so NOT happy with the ending :( So I decided to make a fanfic with lots of FourTris fluff :) For those who read my other stories, I'm sorry I haven't been updating! I will update, I promise. Please review and tell me what you think :) I can't update often cause I have exams coming back I promise I will not abandon my stories. I love them too much. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Hi guys :) I AM SO IRRITATED! I TYPED THE CHAPTER OUT AND THE WHOLE FREAKING THING GOT DELETED! I could have updated yesterday...

Tris's POV

I roll over and groan as I hear a voice. "Tris? Tris! Get up! It's time!"

I open my eyes slowly. My eyelids feel like they are stuck together with super glue. My mouth is dry and I open my mouth to say something, but what just comes out is a croak.

I give up on saying anything. Rolling over to my side, I stuff my head into my pillow.

"TRIS! GET UP!" Tobias's voice rings in my head. Groaning, I sit up and rub my eyes. I blink twice and I finally focus on my surroundings.

Tobias, dressed in a black shirt and tattered jeans. The room is dimly lit by the moonlight filtering through the windows. Tobias looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

It hits me. Oh damn. Damn it! We have to get to Zeke's! Shit. I push myself up and shaking away all the sleepiness, I stumble to the toilet and step into the shower.

Tobias knocks on my door and says something I can't hear. What? I turn off the shower and cock my head towards the door.

It's much clearer now. "Tris! We have twenty more minutes! We can have a little...CAKE!" He ends it with a scream and I can hear footsteps running away.

I groan. He must be stealing the cake Christina bought for me from the fridge. I turn on the shower.

-Page Break-

Stepping out of the shower, I reach for my clothes which are on the counter next to the sink. I can only feel the cold marble. I swear they were there when I came in.

"TOBIAS!" I scream. He must have taken my clothes. I wrap a towel around myself just as he comes in. Looking at me, he stifles a laugh.

"Give me back my clothes!" I yell at him and he bursts out laughing. He runs out for a moment and comes back holding my clothes.

I puff up my cheeks as I order him to go out. He does, but not before pecking a kiss onto my cheek.

Throwing on my clothes, which is basically a black shirt with a flame drawn on it, and jeans that only reach a little below my knees.

Walking out of the bathroom, I see Tobias hunched over the dining table, breaking off large pieces of MY chocolate cake and shoving them into his mouth. He has a satisfied smile on his face.

I lunge towards him and grab the plate of remaining cake. His mouth drops open and he reaches for the cake. I shake my head at him and he makes puppy dog eyes at me.

I pop the remaining cake in my mouth and smirk at him. He pouts and pretends to wail like a baby. We both burst out laughing a moment later.

He covers his eyes with his hand and bites his lip to stop laughing. Looking down at his black wristwatch, he grabs my hand and runs to the door. He yanks it open and we run towards Zeke's apartment, his cold hand in mine.

-Page Break-

Tobias knocks on the door of Zeke's place. He checks his watch. It's exactly 11. We're right smack on time.

Loud music can be heard. I could hear laughter and shrieks clearly. After a few minutes, when no one is at the door, Tobias knocks again, louder this time, he is clearly annoyed.

The door opens and Zeke stands there. Zeke smiles goofily when he sees us and throws a hand over Tobias's shoulder. Tobias pushes his hand off, still annoyed.

"There you both are! Where were you both, my favourite lovebirds? Ohh...were you both perhaps planning to do some multiplication...or addition?" Zeke winks cheekily at us.

I feel a blush creeping up my cheeks. Tobias punches Zeke in his stomach and Zeke puts his hands up in surrender.

Zeke lets us in and slams the door behind us. I'm surprised he isn't drunk. My eyes scan the crowd for Christina. There are only a few familiar faces.

Then I see her. Christina, wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a dark red short skirt. She is in 3 inch heels. It makes her look even taller.

She holds a glass in her hand and swirls the liquid in it around, staring into space. I wave at her and her head snaps towards me. Her eyes brighten and she waves back.

She walks towards me with as much grace as possible. Now that she is closer, I can see that she has applied dark red lipstick and has black eyeshadow on.

She squeezes me on my shoulder and smiles. She opens her mouth to say something but then the punk music stops.

"So guys! We are going to play Candor Or Dauntless! Those who don't want to play..." Zeke smacks his knee. "Out!"

Many people file out, some stumbling, probably drunk. Christina stands next to me, and Tobias weaves his way towards me. Out of the corner of my eye, Will walks towards Christina and they kiss.

The only people left are Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Christina, Will, Tobias and me. Zeke gestures towards us to form a circle. We do and sit down on the cold marble floor.

"We shall play Truth Or Dare! You choose one when you are asked. If you choose Candor, you have to answer a question truthfully! If you choose Dauntless, do a dare! If you don't want to answer a question/do a dare, take off a piece of clothing! Shoes and socks not included!" Zeke explains, waving his hands.

We immediately remove our shoes and some of us, our socks.

"Oh yes, if you choose Candor, you're a Pansycake!" Uriah sings and Lynn hits him with a pillow.

I grin at Tobias and he squeezes my hand. I'm already starting to like the idea of this game.

Okay. I will try to update at least once a week, but no promises :( I promise I shall not abandon my stories. I HATE it when people publish their story but don't update. Please review, fav & follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Hey :D I just had an exam today and we are given two days break :) I decided to update! Enjoy this chapter! Oh, would you like just Tris's POV Or both hers and Tobias's? Comment below :)

Uriah screams that he wants to go first and waves his hands in the air. His shirt is too small for him, and I can see his belly button. I stifle a laugh at this.

Everybody is yelling that they want to go first. Zeke yells for them to stop but his voice can't be heard over all the yelling. He looks at Tobias with pleading eyes.

"Quiet!" Tobias roars as he goes into 'Four' mode. Everyone immediately goes deathly quiet. Tobias looks around with narrowed eyes and crosses his arms. Zeke clears his throat and begins.

"That's better!" He beams. "Oh yeah, just so ya all know, I'm going first cause this is my house."

Everyone just nods. Christina opens her mouth to argue but seems to think better of it and shuts her mouth.

Zeke wiggles his eyebrows and turns to Will. "Will!" He says in a sing-song voice. "Candor or Dauntless?"

Will purses his lips. "Uh...Dauntless."

Zeke gives him a you-chose-wrong look and Will gulps.

"I dare you to...Make out with Tris," Will's eyes widen and he looks between me and Christina.

Christina glares at him and I move closer to Tobias. He grabs my hand. His is cold, mine is...small.

Christina is still giving Will the death glare and Will removes his shirt. Christina sighs, smiling, and rests her head on Will's shoulder, kissing his cheek.

"You ruined it Will!" Zeke whines like a baby. "My girl would kill me! And Four would..." He shudders and Christina smirks at Zeke.

Will looks around. His eyes land on Uriah. "Uriah! Candor-"

He hasn't even finished his sentence when Uriah cuts in. "Dauntless! I ain't no Pansycake!" He flashes a toothy grin.

"I dare you to let Christina give you a makeover!" Will grins evilly. Christina rubs her hands together and cracks her knuckles.

Uriah begins to remove his shirt and Christina is annoyed. "PANSYCAKE!" Zeke screams and laughs at his brother. Uriah's face turns beetroot red. He smoothens down his shirt and glares at Zeke.

"I'm not a Pansycake! I take up the dare!" He screams and Christina pushes him into the bathroom, her eyes shining.

We all look at each other as we wait for Uriah and Christina. There is silence until Zeke bursts out laughing for no good reason. Everyone stares at him and his laugh is so infectious that we all soon roll out the floor laughing.

-Page Break-

We have been waiting for fifteen minutes! FIFTEEN MINUTES! How long is Christina going to be in there?! Tobias is getting up, probably going to hurry them, or maybe knock down the locked door?

Christina locked it, hanging a sign there that says 'At work'. What does she think she is, a makeup artist? Oh lord, she can be so weird and funny at times.

Then the door slams open. Christina marches out triumphantly with a huge grin on her face. She is followed by Uriah, his head lowered.

"Raise your head!" Christina orders and forces Uriah's head up. Uriah doesn't budge but soon gives in and raises his head. Oh my god, it's such a funny sight!

Uriah has a big red painted smile on his face, his make-up was pasty and he had so much blush on. He even has fake, curled eyelashes and a smiley face drawn on his cheek.

Laughter erupts all around me. I laugh so hard my stomach hurts. I feel bad to be laughing at Uriah, my good buddy, but it's just so funny.

Uriah pouts and Christina finally allows him to wash up. He does, but not before asking the question. "Four, Candor or Dauntless?"

Tobias bites his lower lip. "Candor," he answers slowly and warily. Nobody dares to say he's a Pansycake as after all, he is the big, scary instructor Four.

Uriah rubs on the make-up on his face. "What's your real name?" Without hesitation, Tobias pulls his shirt off swiftly, and reveals his perfect abs.

Uriah frowns. "Why can't you just tell it? Not like it's something stupid like Purry or Leela right?" Tobias just shrugs and turns to me as Uriah runs to the bathroom, yelling at Zeke to tell him what happens.

I look into his dark blue eyes. They seem to shut everything out. "Candor or Dauntless, Tris?" I know whatever he dares me to do can't be that bad... "Dauntless."

He actually grins and scratches the back of his neck. "I dare you to..." I see his Adam's apple move up and down as he swallows. "Move in with me."

My eyes widen. Did I hear right. Everybody leans forward with their ear cocked towards me, listening intently. Did he just ask me to move in?

"Yes, yes I will," I whisper breathily into his ear and he hugs me, his fingernails digging into my shoulder. I can feel his heart thumping wildly.

Even though I said it so softly, Marlene catches it and tells everybody loudly. "Tris is moving in!" She screams and everyone whoops. Christina joins in and asks me, "What about the furniture we bought?"

I smirk at her. She's going to like this answer. "You can have it, all of them, for free! I know you wanted my shelf, and many other things," she celebrates and does the jazz hands.

Tobias hugs me and kisses me slowly and we break apart only when someone says, "Get a room!" I smile. "Actually we have already." I clear my throat. "Marlene, Candor Or Dauntless?"

Marlene taps her fingers on her knee knuckles. "Dauntless, duh!" She yells. I lower my voice to a whisper, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "I dare you to around the pit screaming loudly, telling everybody, 'My butt itches like crazy'!"

She does and everyone at the pit looks at her weirdly like she just lost an eye. One drunken guy even said, "Well babe, why don't I scratch it for you?"

She responded by punching him in his face, causing blood to trickle out of his nose. We clap for her when she comes back and she takes a bow.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm not signing any autographs though," she curtsies and we continue. "Shauna, Candor-"

"Candor," she responds in a calm tone. Marlene gives her the look that makes her look like a pedophile. "Do you like Zeke?"

She immediately blushes and so does Zeke. She lowers her head and mutters, "No," Marlene gives her the I-don't-believe-you look. "Okay okay. Maybe a little. Fine, I do,"

"Three cheers for the new couple!" Marlene yells. "Hip hip hooray!" Zeke scoots towards Shauna and they start kissing. We coo over them as Will yawns.

"It's late. We should all get to bed. Especially Four, Tris, Will and Christina. New initiates are coming tomorrow," Zeke yawns through his words. He walks to his room and soon we hear snoring. He didn't even bother to clean up!

Everybody says their goodbyes and leave. Tobias holds my hand and we walk back to his-no OUR apartment. We flop onto his bed.

"I love you, you know," he says.

"I love you too,"

"I love you more,"

"We BOTH love each other just as much,"

And we fall asleep.

Whoever reviews, I will dedicate the next chapter to you :)

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Hey :) So this chapter is dedicated to personwhoiscool, MP31 and haylsters! Oh yes, in reply to a guest's review : I will try :) But is that person you? Your name is Rae? :) Just curious. But I'm probably going to make her like Peter, strong, fast, smart but proud.

"Trisssyyy get your lazy bum up!" I can just make out the figure of Tobias, lean and muscular. He puts his hands on my shoulders, shaking me.

Muttering to myself, I shove him away and dump a pillow onto my head, to block out all the sunlight.

Tobias sighs and I peek through a gap out of the pillow. He wiggles his eyebrows at me when he notices my staring.

Flexing his arms he asks, "You like my body, don't you?" He flashes a grin at me.

"I'm just staring at your tattoo," I retort, smirking.

"Well, my tattoo is on my body isn't it?" He snaps his fingers.

"So what? I'm just staring at your tattoo, a work of art!" I push myself up and look at him.

"So you're saying my body is a work of art?" He pokes me in my arm.

"You know what?" I throw my arms in the air. "I give up arguing with you, you're hopeless you know," I flop onto the bed once more, closing my eyes.

"There are initiates arriving today, in case you forgot," Tobias states. Screw it, the initiates! God damn it!

I curse as Tobias picks up a plate from the bedside table. He bites into a muffin and stuffs a piece of a hamburger into his mouth.

"I'll leave you this muffin and these sausages," He points at the plate. "Waiting for you at the net!" He says in a sing-song voice, slipping on a tight black shirt.

Still biting his muffin, he slams the door behind him. I push away the covers hurriedly. Stumbling over my feet clumsily, I run into the bathroom.

The floor feels icy cold under my feet as i shiver, and begin showering. I have to be scary instructor Six. Studying myself in the mirror, I see that I have grown a little since last year.

I pull my hair into a ponytail with a black rubber band. I don't usually like to put on make-up, but I am planning to stand out to the initiates. I line my eyes with black eyeliner and cover my lashes with mascara.

I want to look like a true Dauntless. Deciding to wear a short black dress and leggings, I am about to rush to the door when I remember about my breakfast.

Sighing, I walk hurriedly back to the bed and pick up the muffin. The two sausages are really small, and I am able to stuff them both into my mouth.

I am ready. To scare the shit out of the initiates.

-Page Break-

I stand with Tobias and Christina at the net. Christina has her hands on her hips and a stern look on her face, she is obviously trying to intimidate the initiates.

Uriah is the only one who isn't here yet. Christina looks around, and she doesn't look too happy to be training the Dauntless born by herself.

"Hey Christina, Six, Four, how's it going yeah?" I grin at Uriah as he walks towards us and a smile is plastered on his face. It is quickly erased off when Tobias glares at him for being late.

I like it when people call me 'Six'. It feels fiercer. I stare at Tobias and when he notices me, he snakes his arms around my waist. It is as if warmth emits from his body as I snuggle closer to him.

Out of the corner of my eye, Christina and Uriah whisper to each other in hushed voices, with Christina giggling. I look up. The initiates should be here anytime.

"Let's keep our relationship a secret okay?" I ask him, trying to stay nonchalant.

"I wouldn't dream of it," He says, kissing me lightly on my forehead. I peck him on the lips for a moment before I hear a blood-curdling scream.

A flurry of red and yellow, and it lands in the net. An Amity? An amity transfer to Dauntless is a HUGE change. The amity seek peace, while the Dauntless are violent. Neither faction approves of one another!

I hear a loud sigh of relief and step forward to pull him, the boy, out of the net. He leans over and gags, and for a moment, I thought he was about to puke.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"My name is Sean!" He says in a cheerful tone. I hate amity babble, having being influenced by the Dauntless.

"Four, announce it," I toss my hair over my shoulder, saying it giddily, in my best Lauren voice.

Tobias winks at me and goes into 'Instructor Four' mode. "First jumper Sean!" He booms  
and the crowd starts to cheer and clap.

"Wow! I am like, so excited to be here! I mean, life in Amity-" Sean babbles on and on. I roll my eyes and cut him off.

"Stop. Stop it. I don't want to here sixteen years of your life story. In Dauntless, we absolutely HATE amity babble," I tell him, scanning him with narrowed eyes.

All he does is smile goofily at me and shrug. I lift a shoulder and watch another transfer tumbling down.

We end up with nine transfers :

Amity : Sean, Joy

Candor : Rae, Tyler, Justin, Matthew

Erudite : Jackson, Britney, Sarah

Well, no Abnegation this year. Tobias and I are still the only ones to have transferred from Abnegation into Dauntless. I shouldn't be surprised. Tobias stands beside me, crossing his arms and glaring at the initiates.

Christina walks toward the initiates, and the initiates part for her. Uriah smirks at a Dauntless born who's name is Leo, I think. He then starts laughing heartily and all the initiates stare at him like he's bonkers.

Five reviews for the next chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hi ;) So I got those 5 reviews really quick! I would like to thank all my favouriters(Yes, I created that word) followers, and reviewers! So this chapter is in an initiate's perspective cos I want Tris and Four to be 'cool' and 'intimidating' in front of the initiates :)

Jackson's (Erudite Transfer) POV

"Four," says a girl, she has her hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She jerks her head at a boy, Four, and he nods briskly back at her.

"Transfers, you're with me and Six. Dauntless born," Four snaps his fingers. "You're with Christina and Uriah."

A boy and a girl, probably Uriah and Christina respectively, step forward. Christina smiles, a twisted smile, and murmurs something to Uriah in a hushed tone.

The Dauntless born stare blankly at them. Uriah's face hardens. "What are you waiting for? Get the hell in front of us!" He shouts and Christina turns on her heel, followed by Uriah and the initiates, they disappear into the darkness.

My 'friends' from Erudite start exchanging facts as if back in their old faction, mine too I guess. The Candor start talking really loudly, telling one another how they look and the Amity, are giggling.

"Be quiet or be Factionless!" Four booms in a scary voice and Six rolls her eyes, takes out a gun and points it upwards, shooting thrice.

Everyone immediately quietens down. Six stands at a little shorter than Four's shoulder. Four smirks at Six, and they introduce themselves.

"Welcome to Dauntless. I am Four and this is Six, we will-" Four crosses his arms.

"Has this world gone mental? Who has numbers as names?!" A Candor whose name I didn't quite catch, scoffs.

Six walks towards him. Her mouth is pressed into a thin line and her eyes are stern. "We do, Tyler. If I wanted to deal with smart mouth Candors I would have joined their faction. But. But I didn't." Six says in a quiet voice.

She has a pretty good memory, remembering his name in such a short time. "Sorry," Tyler mutters and backs off into the group of initiates. Six and Four turn around, and begin to walk.

The girls in front of me are from my old faction, Erudite, their names are Britney and Sarah. They whisper in excited voices about how hot Four is. I roll my eyes. Four is probably taken anyway.

Six and Four walk at a really fast pace, and it is surprising that Six manages to keep up with Four, her legs aren't very long. We struggle to keep up with them. Six's ponytail swishes around as she walks, and I have to admit, she looks pretty god damn hot.

Four bends down to Six's ear and whispers something. A grin creeps up her face and her eyes sparkle. She nudges Four and smirks at him, and they exchange a look.

Four and Six turn to face us after awhile, walking backwards. "Now we'll be going to the pit," Six says. The pit? What an odd name. No one makes any comments though I hear some giggles.

Four silences them with a death glare. They lead us around, to the chasm. "The chasm represents the fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Four shouts above the roar of the chasm. "A fall in it would end your life!"

Many of us move back upon hearing that, eyes wide open. I shiver a little. Six bites her lip and shakes her head, seeing our faces. Four just smirks and we are brought to our dorms, where we would be staying.

We pick our beds and I settle down with a sigh on a bed next to Joy, an Amity. She smiles at me, she looks cute. She begins to tell me a silly story and I feel a tingling sensation in my stomach. Do I...like her? I hardly even know her!

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Four and Six leave the dorms. We have to leave soon too, for lunch.

Tris's POV

"So, how did I do?" I question Tobias, with an air of indifference, smirking at him.

"Can I be sarcastic?" He retorts and I shake my head, kissing him playfully. "You did well. But you stole one of my lines! The candor part!" He finishes, whining and I laugh.

"There there, Toby. It's fine!" I pat him on his head and he begins to tickle me. I squirm and nearly fall to my knees. Through laughs, I tell him to stop.

I get an idea. "Race me to the cafeteria?" A twinkle in his eyes and we are running. Tobias's legs are longer and he reaches first. I pretend to be upset, and he comforts me by kissing me.

I am out of breath as I walk into the cafeteria. The initiates are there, some shying away from all the noisy Dauntless. I grin as I remember my first day. Some initiates look scared, some excited, and some just really shy.

The Dauntless woop and cheer, stamping their feet and the initiates stride confidently into the cafeteria. I slide down with Tobias next to Uriah. Will sits beside him, and Christina on his other side.

Uriah is apparently telling them a story on how he killed his first pet. They wave when they see us and Christina sticks out her tongue at me. "How were the transfers?" Uriah asks us.

"They were fine. Except for one smart-mouth Candor who insulted our names," Tobias replies, munching on cake. I munch on my hamburger and nod. "To-Four! You can't eat cake for lunch!" I slap his arm.

"Oh yes I can!" He wiggles his eyebrows at me and pops the whole piece of cake into his mouth. He scrunches up his paper plate. Christina just groans.

"Well, the Dauntless born acted so high and mighty, I had to slap one of them," Will kisses her sloppily and she brightens up again. "Oh poor you!" I say, smirking at her and she pouts.

"Well, we have initiates to train, we better go," Tobias says as he grabs my hand. "And don't make the Dauntless born wait!" He glares at Uriah and he pretends to be scared.

I laugh and kiss Tobias, running my hands through his hair.

Five reviews for the next chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hi guys :) I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile, I had my exams and they went fine :D Well now they are over(yes!), and I will try to update more ;) I kept receiving emails saying that one of you had written a review, or followed the story etc.

Tris's POV

"Someone said they should keep their relationship a secret," Uriah says in a sing-song voice as he wiggles his eyebrows as he winks at me and whistles, seeing Tobias and I kissing.

Whoops. I pull away from Tobias quickly, scanning the cafeteria to see if anyone-or should I say the initiates, saw us kissing. The initiates are all chatting and they seem oblivious.

Good, the secret is still kept. Christina suddenly screams softly and her eyes twinkle, her lips curved into a smile. "Oh my gosh look! There's Alexis and Isabelle! The super pretty initiates!" She whisper-screams softly.

She bites her lip to keep from screaming. I roll my eyes. "Control yourself Christina! We're supposed to be intimidating in front of the initiates! No matter how pretty they are from a scale of one to ten," Uriah nudges Christina in the ribs and whispers through clenched teeth.

Two girls, about the same height-a little shorter than Christina, come walking over to us. One of them has long blonde hair with red tips and sea green eyes. She's wearing a black shirt that hangs off her shoulder.

The other girl has dark brown hair that's just below her shoulder. She has stormy blue eyes and she pulls her hair into a ponytail using a rubber band. She strides confidently towards us.

"Which girl is which?" I ask Christina as they walk over. "That girl," Christina gestures towards the girl with dark brown hair. "Is Alexis." "That one," she waves her hand at the girl with blonde hair. "Is Isabelle. Isabelle Shadowsong."

"Hi Christina, Uriah." Alexis speaks, "we were wondering, when is training starting?" She says it confidently, yet with respect, maintaining eye contact with Christina and Uriah.

"Yeah, we just wanted to know," Isabelle adds, smiling slightly. "And oh, are they Four, and Six?" She looks at us. Out of the corner of my eye, Tobias slides back down onto his chair roughly and crosses his arms.

He's going into 'Four' mode. I laugh inwardly and raise an eyebrow at Isabelle. "Yes, yes we are. Do you have a problem?" I snap at her. She bites her lip and shakes her head at me, not showing any sign that she's afraid.

I like these two dauntless-born. They're so confident of themselves, yet still polite. Christina clears her throat. "Training will start at 3. You both still have about 30 minutes. Just chill for awhile."

They nod briskly and walk away. Tobias gets up from his seat. "We need to get to the training room." I nod as we wave at Christina, Uriah and Will. We walk hand in hand to the training room.

"Ever tried throwing a knife with your left hand?" Tobias winks and asks me with a voice I've always loved. He tucks a knife into his belt and takes another in his calloused hands.

Tobias cracks his knuckles. He draws back his arm, squints in focus for a moment, and throws the knife. It whizzes across the room and hits the centre of the target, making a thumping sound. Spot-on.

He throws a knife towards me and I catch it, nearly cutting my arm in the process. I decide to do what I did doing initiation, I spent about 5 minutes practicing without a knife, finding the right stance, learning the right arm motion.

It's harder to throw knives using my left hand. Tobias watches on patiently. I pick the knife up from the table. I inhale and throw it. It spins and hits the target, not in the center but close to it. I grin.

"Not bad," Tobias tells me and hands me another knife. I aim and that's when the initiates come filing in.

"Hey little girl! Still practicing throwing knives? What a sight!" An initiate, his name is Justin. He sniggers and his brown hair flops over his forehead. He yawns loudly on purpose, digging his nose.

Tobias's eyes narrow and I purse my lips, my eyebrows raised. I throw the knife in his direction, and it spins end over end, as if in slow motion.

It misses him by an inch and hits the wall. And with a clatter, falls to the floor. Exactly where I wanted to throw. I give him a twisted smile and I can see Tobias smirk. He stares at me wide-eyed, fear written clearly.

The initiates all go quiet. The room is dead silent as the initiates look in horror at the knife on the floor. Tobias walks towards it, and the initiates part for him.

Tobias breaks the silence. "All right, enough of this childish nonsense. Well, there are three stages of Dauntless initiation. The first one is primarily physical, the second one primarily emotional, and the third is primarily mental. Initiates will be cut at the end of each stage. Finally, after initiation ends, the top ten ranking initiates, a mix of Dauntless born and transfers, will be made Dauntless members."

The initiates eyes seem to grow bigger and Sarah buries her face in her hands, sniffing. Rae, the Candor, looks at me and Tobias. She looks no different than before and her eyes harden. She's determined to get into Dauntless.

The initiates begin to whisper in urgent, hushed voices and I hear a few wails. It starts out soft but gradually gets louder and louder. Tobias yells for them to shut up and they do.

The door opens and Christina and Uriah walk in, followed by the Dauntless-borns. They nod at us before walking to the opposite side of the room, Uriah pacing back and forth, speaking in a quiet tone, Christina arranging the knives on the table.

Please read! So, I have a question! Do you prefer ChristinaxUriah or ChristinaxWill? Please review and tell me!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hey :D I'm sorry I've gone without updating for um 4-5 days? I was on a surprise holiday and couldn't tell you at the last minute :( So I am back!

And honestly, I don't know whether I should put Christina with Will or Uriah! Please vote in the poll at my profile! ;) Otherwise, I would Have NO idea how to continue with the story...

Tris's POV

"Alright, we'll be focusing on guns today, the physical stage," Tobias walks to and fro in front of the targets. The targets are covered with filth and have many holes drilled into them from bullets.

From the dark corner of the room, I push out a trolley of guns. I walk quick and fast, placing guns into the initiates' hands. Maybe I'm walking a little too fast, I carelessly throw Matthew a gun and he doesn't manage to catch it.

The initiates' eyes are wide open, their faces slick with sweat. They just look terrified by the idea of holding a gun. Rae holds the gun confidently and examines it.

"Four and I shall demonstrate," I tell the initiates and Tobias runs towards me, grabbing Sean's gun. He stops beside me abruptly and fires twice. The bullets go through the center of the target.

The initiates stare at him with open mouths and he shows no feeling. But I know, behind that emotionless face, hides a smirk. I snatch the gun from his hands and fire at the target. It goes through the hole he just made.

I give him a smug smile and out of the corner of my eye, see Sarah and Britney glare at me. Not like I care, my life now is perfect.

They can't ruin it because of their stupid little crushes on Tobias. Sean and Joy have big, goofy smiles on their faces. Yeah, typical Amities I guess.

The other initiates' eyes are still fixed on us, their feet rooted to the ground. "What are you waiting for? Get shooting!" Tobias growls and they scramble to get in front of a target.

Joy drops her gun by accident and Jackson bends down, and picks it up, giving it back to her. Joy gives him a grin and her eyes twinkle while Jackson smiles shyly back. They're a great couple alright. If they are, that is.

Bullets fly through the air, none hitting the target for five minutes. Some hitting the wall, or the ceiling. I'm bored. Really. I yawn and hurriedly cover my mouth.

Rae is the first to hit the target, her bullet hits the outer ring of the target. I shout a word go congratulate her across the room and she gives me a nod, and a small smile, returning to shoot.

Tobias walks beside me. Seeing all the initiates preoccupied with shooting, he steals a kiss on my cheek. I enjoy it, really, but push him away. "The initiates, Tobias," I mutter to him and he pouts.

"Trisssyyy, please," he tells me softly and I burst out laughing. His face. His face when he pouts! I slap my knee while laughing hysterically and soon I can feel the initiates' eyes on me. No more gun shots are heard.

It's silent apart from my laughing and occasional uncomfortable sounds made by the initiates.

I bite my inner cheeks to stop laughing and turn to look at them. I throw them death glares and Justin speaks up, timidly. "Why are you laughing?" Bad choice.

"Why? Can't I laugh? Do you have a problem?" I tell him in a quiet tone and he immediately shakes his head, shrinking behind the others.

"Did we tell you to stop shooting?" Tobias's voice booms across the room and seconds later, gunshots are heard.

I fold my arms and return beside Tobias. An hour later, the only transfers who haven't hit the target yet are Sarah and Matthew.

"Everyone is dismissed if you have hit the target. For those who haven't, stay until you hit it. Meet in the training room tomorrow at 7 sharp in the morning," Tobias narrows his eyes and scans the initiates.

Th initiates file out of the room and I see Jackson take in a sharp breath, grabbing Joy's hand. Joy blushes and gives Jackson a shy smile. Hand in hand, they scurry out of the door.

Maybe I should tell them off that no PDA is allowed. If they go further like kissing and making out. Actually no, I'm just kidding. Wait, so I've been talking to myself the whole while?!

Matthew's face just reflects the fact that he is terrified. He keeps pulling on his earlobe, probably a habit. He stands in front of a target and breathing hard, he throws the knife and it just manages to hit the target.

His knees just give way and he falls to the ground. Running his hands through his hair, he  
cries out in relief and runs out of the door. Honestly, I don't think he's going to get through even the first stage.

His face is pale and haggard. He slouches and he's even skinnier than me! Anyway, it's just Sarah now. She's weak and can't actually throw the knife far enough. Tobias gave her a nickname.

Apparently, he says she's just the weak sidekick of Britney. She keeps throwing the knife with her small and shaky hands, but they all just drop to the floor with a clank. I'm getting impatient.

It's been fifteen minutes. She's growing increasing worried, I can tell. Finally, her knife sinks deep into the target and tears come flowing down her face and she rushes out. I feel bad for her.

Tobias engulfs me into a hug and we walk back to our apartment. Christina and Uriah soon join us and we laugh-with the exception of Tobias who just smiles, as Uriah tells us about his childhood days.

5 reviews till the next chapter XD


	8. Author's note-IMPORTANT!

Hey guys! Look, I am really sorry! Really, truly sorry! :( I've been caught up with schoolwork lately. I have also gotten back my results. And BAM! They really sucked, and I nearly failed my Science... I also just read a book, and it crushed me with its stupid ending. So I've been in a really bad mood this 2 and a half weeks. I want to update but at least half the day I'm sitting at my desk and furiously scribbling notes.

I know this is no excuse and I've really had you waiting but please, you have to understand, I can't let my schoolwork fail. Seeing that big red mark on my paper really made me...

Okay I'm just really sorry, I will update as I said, I'm not those authors who leave their stories.


End file.
